unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Listing
English Companies *'Romaniacs - '''Only romanians please Thank You! Company leader:Cruxx *'Legion of Doom -''' *'Atlantic Shipping' - Since November 2010, A.S. is a non-pirate multinational company based upon a solid core of players. All nations are welcome and all classes are allowed. Founded and directed by Wright, assisted by GUAR and Warner. Visit us @ http://atlanticshippingcompany.webs.com/ *'Helpinghands' (England)- Helping others and working together -XXStillXX *'MinistryEast' - London based Company. Active players may apply after completing at least one school. Be warned, we are a bit mental. *'Morgan_&_Malone_Ltd' (England)- Now recruiting! seeking active members new and old. will offer help and support to all that need or want it join now in london. (search morgan & malone on this site for more details) *'Eternal' London based company. Frendly company seeking new and active players to join. Company moto all for 1 and 1 for all. Look forward to seeing you! *'SEAWOLWES' - Czech Company *'The_Highlanders' - Director: Capn'Crunch, Deputy Directors Capn'Black and Lady_Throgdar. We are a friendly company focused on helping our members, maintaining a colony, building an extensive trading network and having a great time. Visit us at www.thtc.guildlaunch.com *'IronMaiden - '''Director is Jimm:' Recruiting any English speaking players. Company has colony in Virginia with ship building capability. We provide help with advancement and school for new players. IronMaiden recently split and we need active players any nation any level. We are working on becoming self suficient. We currently have Shipbuildeers, Casters and crafters at higher levels, Cooks and Sewing at lower levels. We need Production, Maritime and Adventurers. *'Reliquary's Legacy '- Company director is Alianore, Co-Directors are Thimble and Gearin. We are a very active company of daily players who enjoy helping others. We believe in cooperation whether it is the exchange of information, game insight, and promoting both our individual and company interests. All classes and nations are welcome, with a preference for mature, English-speaking players. Come see our Facebook page and join the fun! *'''English Merchants - A new company, based in London specilising in Trade and Adventure, so join today. *'Nexus' - One big disfunctional family. We're very helpful to each other, and we're very social. So if you're social and helpful, we want you. 'Italian Companies' *'Italian_Trading_Co.' – Looking for FREQUENTLY active, english speaking players loyal to Italy that want to have fun. We typically recruit low level players, and help them build their characters. Only one character per person, no pirates, and only Italian Characters please. Must be respectful and willing to learn, and help others when able. **'Director: '''BlackThorn **'Deputy Directors:' RED_ART, Massena Spanish Companies *'Conquistadore''' *'IberiaTradingCompany '''Looking for fun players, we have a company r20 Shipbuilder, EA Liner incoming. Director: AlonsoGarcia DD's: Demnoc and Rosalie *'Defiant Looking for daily players that want to have a good time. Director: TrentonVI (Interim) Deputy Dirs: JuanBienevides and Chyrstelle Founded by Led_Zeppelin *'P.H.U. ''(Pirate Hunters United) '''Looking for active players to join Director SexySapphire Deputy Dirs. Sammiy and Mary-ann. *Solinesti-Corp. '' Looking for any new player, willing to use Teamspeak 3 and a microphone to talk. Also willing to learn and respect others.'' *'''casey, based out of Seville, we accept all players new and old. No punks!!! pm Jazzmin during gmt hours and LukeCoolhair and casey during American time. *'TheEliteFew' Based in Seville, Director: CRZY_PSYCHO_CHICK Portugese Companies *''Armada Atlantica Companhia voltada a jogadores lusofônicos. Lider: Alkeria, Diretores: Rafaell e Hinatinha'' *MoD- Merchants of Death. Friendly and new. Everyone welcome, no requirments. Apply in Lisbon. *Faithful - a friendly company based on helping each other out. Everyone welcome. Apply in Lisbon. *Kaptan i derya *Casa da India *Uma Empresa Portugesa para o desenvolvimento nacional* *MST - Se voce tem terra, cuidado com a gente! - Presidente: Caminha *RiotSquad - President: Riot *CBR - venha se juntar a nos - Presidente: Joe_loco *TheCanadianCompany - Having fun - Directors: Restlessgin & XxJeanLucPicardxX *Dark Glare - Multinational Company - CEO : 'ShatteredSun'Zora *'Brasil' - Brasileiros de todas as bandeiras unidos! *MilenniumFalcons - Multinational, - Director: Aneirin - Currently recruiting active, friendly players. http://millenniumfalcons.freeforums.org *Freelancers: https://sites.google.com/site/uwofreelancers/ *Ordem'dos'Templarios:Somos mais que uma compane somos uma familia unidos por um objetivo ajudar!Ordem'dos'Templarios/http://ordemdostemplarios.webs.com/ *TopShelf is a newly created company operating out of Lisbon. Currently recruiting active, friendly players. *Mediterraneantrade2 - Prez: Tamandare. Superior company Lisbon French Companies *The French Legion - Leader Jazzmin(Dajan3) All nations but French are preferable. Goals are to make friends and end wars. *La Royale - Krysta *LaBretonne - International horde o' motivated seadogs. Open t' all, young 'n ole! No spittin'! *Franco-WorldTradeCo. - AugustinLandis, JeanPaulAredieu. English speaking, accents welcome. Trade/Maritime focused. *weweresoldiers - Lorianne *Charbonnerie - English speaking, players of France and Venice welcome at any level, main characters only.Tab *LesRebellesFrancais - Friendly, helpful and active members. You all are welcome at any level, and from any country ... *Romanov_Company *Mye'sBlueMoon - Myeisha -You are most welcome here...friendly atmosphere...any level/country accepted. *Eastern Traders - Everyone is welcome! We are a friendly, diverse, new company, we try to help eachother out and just have a good time! Apply in Genoa. *The Good Looking Gamer compagnie (GLG) - Leader: aceangel VP: Ponspilate - any level/country accepted - speaking french preferable - Little compagnie in developement focus on helping new player - Apply in Marseilles or contact me or the Vp :) Dutch Companies *KindConquerors - PvP/PvE/Treasure Hunting/Crafting/Fun - Leader: Ziqurak *'GrandLineTransport' - Director: Player1 - Any level and nationality accepted. Cooperative company looking to help each other out. *AmsterdamWHOLESALE - sister company to LondonWHOLESALE, A great place to be! friendly and helpful members, from BOTH companies, always there to help eachother out. All classes and nationalities are welcome. Newbie friendly! Come join our family today...you'll like it and want to stay! *OneFleet - A Company centered around the search for One Piece. Leader - JackRackham. Directors - Perona, RoronoraZoro. Open to all who wish to make the world Dutch. *Koninklijke Marine - A company for all the players ingame who are dutch ingame. Leader is Shoelace. We help each-other with trading batteling, pvpíng etc. We have our own forum and Shoelace gives people nice nicknames. *New Beginnings- Director: Swashii up and coming young company based on helping newcomers learn and enjoy game all nationalities and levels welcome *Dutch West India Company (Geoctroyeerde Westindische Compagnie) - Director: Willem Usselincx - Based in Amsterdam, Welcomes all *TheBatavians - Friendly and active. *illuminati - Company Leader - Morphisor *DutchCourage - Company Leader - Belgae: only dutch ingame sailors allowed, multination in real life, eng chat, top 10comp in amsterdam *CompanyOfHeroes - Just a bunch of friendly seafarers. *North_Sea_Company- Director: nivlac. We accept Dutch and English sailors *DutchEastindiaCompany: Company Director: McArnold, Deputies: Kattalyzt and Brak. Only in game Dutch sailors supporting the Dutch cause in game. Have all crafters high level and high level adventurars and maritime. Seeking Dutch sailors sympathetic to the Dutch cause. English speaking chat. *OldSeaDog : Company Leader : Cobra25. First Maritime Division : XForce20. Second Trade Division : Rhoaias. Motto : Newbie and Pro, together we strive. *'Zephyros': Led by Clemsonfan, Active and helpful company. Mainly Dutch sailors but accept sailors from other nations. Willing and ready to help each other, friendly for new sailors. No alts allowed. *Seaguard : Looking for excited players no minimums. Knowledge is to be shared not hoarded. *HouseofOranje : Director - Buffet. Top Dutch Company. Ranked 1 for many months. Inviting only Dutch flag players. Extremely helpful in everyway. *DutchCorps. - KitVonKitterson - Family company with several established players, open to English speaking Dutch and English flags of all levels and crafts. NO PIRATES. Our goal is to share knowledge and skills, lower the cost of crafted items for members, and entertain each other. Needing more active members. Higher *levels are on U.S. time. *AphroditesRaiders-Company leaders Bessie and BuckBrook we accept only dutch players *'Benelux_T_Raiders': Company for Dutch and Belgian players. Dutch speaking chat. Company Leader:Johan_de_Ruyter. Directors: Isabellaevertson and De_Duivel_666. We are a small company and exploring this wonderfull game. We share our knowledge, but we still have a lot to learn. All jobs welcome. *TheHanseaticLeague: Company for traders who want to turn allied ports Dutch through investment and make profits. Dutch flag required, traders and crafters/artisans preferred, but mariners interested in being our "muscle" are welcome as well. Director: SimuLord. =Multinational & Foreign Companies= Foreign Companies (India, Ottoman Empire, etc.) *BarbaryCorsairs (Tunis). Open to All Nationalities. Colony in Florida Multinational Companies * GojosunInvestment '''- ''Zuur''- English speaking company, relaxed Multinational. Apply in '''Lisbon * Adlib - Company based in Amsterdam recuitment is closed, membership is by invitation only. However, Adlib players will generally help others and fleet or cooperate with other companies and players. President - Malexia *Bloody Sailors- leader: Mannfreid. Pirate company, all nations allowed (Portugese Company) * MaliciousIntent - Maritime/Pirate company based in Calicut - Leader - Franky Officers - AnoObisha and sinz - Allied with - BraveHearts, Armada, Illuminati, HerosOfVenice and HaeSin - Accepting maritimer's of level 40 or greater. Malicious Intent is the strongest pirate company in UWO holding large number of high level maritimers. * Pannonia - Amsterdam - Only HUNGARIAN members!!! Keresd Lujza-t, vagy Gyilkologep-et. * OldWorldExchange - Amsterdam - Support the company members with cheaper priced crafts and teaching new players to make the most out of their character. Needed High rank crafters in all jobs. We have a teamspeak channel as well. Crafting - Director Darwynn *The Legion of Independent Buccaneers - Lisbon - All nations & Professions - English Speaking - Primarily a group that has migrated from PotBS and old Sea Dogs & Cutthroats players. *United_Traders: Lisbon, Adults only, Membership by invitation. See Totes or Sergom to apply *VoC - Amsterdam - Welcomes all english-speaking sailors - President: Caline - Director: maccajnr *VoyageCentury- Amsterdam - Welcomes all especially former VCO players Presidente: Crystiel. *Guns of Navarone- Genoa Director:SkaMoonstomp New growing company of misfits and down-trodden. *South european merchants (Marsielles) - all nations welcome - sunsetter/Aelerith/WJP'De'nada we ARENT only merchants btw :D *Morgan_&_Malone_Ltd (England)- Now recruiting! seeking active members new and old. will offer help and support to all that need or want it join now in london (search Morgan & Malone on this site for more details) Key: Company Name (Location) - Main Focus/Type - President false